


If I Had A Heart

by Lilek



Series: Valhalla [11]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: Sigurd's death and what followed ...





	If I Had A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from well-known "If I had a heart" by Fever Ray :)

When Sigurd fell dawn lifeless to the ground, time paused and there was deadly silence all around them. Ivar looked at Ubbe in horror, but his brother was already grieving Sigurd, shocked and terrified. It happened so fast, Ivar barely had a chance to register his doings. One moment he was insanely furious, the next, his broadax was rammed deep into his brother’s flesh. Almost everyone was looking at him with aversion and disbelief, with few exceptions of king Harald and Halfdan, apparently satisfied. Everything played out so well for Ivar during the invasion and related battles, he was on course for finding supporters among warriors of Great Heathen Army, and yet all his achievements were threatened to go to waste. All the respect, all the admiration.

By Bjӧrns order, he was escorted to the separated room and locked without a chance to explain himself, even though there was really nothing more to add. Everybody saw everything, with all the bloody details, and every vicious word. He almost cried while sitting in the darkness, cursing his fucking, all-consuming anger. Sigurd didn’t deserve to die, but he was so full of malice, and so full of jealousy, he was provoking Ivar more and more, calling him names, and laughing at his disability.

Ubbe probably hated him now, he probably despised Ivar and damned the day he let himself to love his brother too much … to love this fratricidal monster.

Ivar couldn’t lose Ubbe … it would break his spirit and turn him into a beast with no remorse. He needed to talk to him … to beg for forgiveness …

„ ** _You will never beg_** ,” sounded grim voice inside his head and Ivar forced himself to hold back his tears, and swallow pang of guilt, which was raising inside his throat.

„ … **_You will not be outplayed by a snake and let them feed on your conscience_** …”

Ivar bit his lip bloody, observing familiar silhouette in chamber’s darkest corner and smiled a little, like a child cheered up by concerned parent.

„ … **_everyone will always underestimate you, you must make them pay for it_** …”

Yes, he heard these words before, in very similar cell and under the same, gloomy circumstances.

„I will. They will pay.”

… **_the whole world will know and fear Ivar The Boneless_** _…”_

„Yes.”

It was a promise spoken in the darkness.

A promise of staying true to his path and fulfilling his destiny.

_„ … **be ruthless** …”_

                                                                                           ***

„ … anger overcame me and I wasn’t thinking. I am trully sorry.” Ivar stated with confidence and openly stared at Bjӧrn and Hvitserk, challenging them to call his sincerity into question.

Ubbe wasn’t looking at him at all.

He was sitting in a corner, silent and devastated, dwelling on Ivar’s monstrosity.

„So he made you kill him?” Bjӧrn asked amused by Ivar’s excuse and his lack of remorse.

„Yes, he did.”

Ivar didn’t even budge, hearing Ubbe’s hurried leaving.

„He provoked me to the point of no return.”

Bjӧrn looked at Hvitserk, who nodded curtly and gulped voraciously from his cup. Ivar was forgiven, at least from any official accusations and punishment, but there was something in Bjӧrn’s eyes, which made him very disturbed. His eldest brother declared, laudly and clearly, that he’s going to leave England as soon as possible to sail towards Mediterranean Sea and weaken their impressive army, but somehow Ivar felt threatened by him.

                                                                                      ***

„Wait!” Bjӧrn roared angrily, pinning Ubbe in place. His brother quickly brushed his eyes and beard, trying to compose himself.

„What are you going to do?” he asked Ubbe with cold, demanding stare.

„What do you want me to do?”

Ubbe was so broken it hurt to witness.

„He is mad, Ubbe. He doesn’t control himself and he already has supporters among the men. It’s dangerous. It will tear your forces apart.”

„Why do you care? Aren’t you going to leave us?”

Bjӧrn sighed irritably.

„We came here to avenge our father, and we did it. I did my responsibility.”

„We have a chance to build something here, to settle …,” Ubbe said with distant voice, and of course Bjӧrn was aware that growing settlement was a part of Ragnar’s plan.

„You’re right. He watned it … you can try to follow his steps here, but I have other plans … always had.”

„I can’t think about it right now.” Ubbe admitted, looking trully miserable. There was something hollow in his expressive eyes.

„Hvitserk blames Ivar, but he won’t seek punishment for him. I won’t do it either, you know why …”  

„He … it was a mistake…,” Ubbe was barely finding words. „ … he didn’t want to do it … his anger is like a curse, he’s marked by pain and suffering from the beginning … from his first living cry … .”

„His disability is not a justification. He killed Sigurd with cold blood and he does not regret it,” Bjӧrn said wilfully, feeling a little sympathy for his lost, broken brother. „He may do the same to you, when there will be disagreement.”

Bjӧrn wasn’t talking about himself, because Lagertha killed Aslaug and consequences of that were unavoidable … only a matter of time. Yet it would be wise to weaken a little forces of his brothers. To get rid of Ivar’s growing influence.

Ivar was Fenrir’s embodiment. Wild and vicious beast.

Totally uncontrollable.

„He won’t kill me.”

„And why is that?” Bjӧrn asked quietly, yet so meaningfully, Ubbe widened his eyes with terror.

„He respects me.”

„No, he doesn’t.” Bjӧrn said harshly, ignoring Ubbe’s pained expression. „But he admires you. He admires your flesh … and you let him under your skin.”

Ubbe couldn’t meet his eyes.

„You don’t have to admit it, I don’t want to know. I believe you will find some sense and that you will release yourself from his dirty influence, Ubbe.” Bjӧrn  squeezed  his brother’s arm forgivingly. „Do it, or you will be punished by the gods.”

„I’ve already been punished”


End file.
